Dia dos pais
by Liz Pluki
Summary: só uma pequena estória contando como teria sido o 1º dia dos pais do Edward/ minha primeira fic o/


Aquele dia amanheceu como outro qualquer. Minha Bella estava com a sua cabeça em meus ombros e o sol brilhava deixando algumas mechas de seu cabelo avermelhadas, podia ouvir Nessie dormindo tranquilamente; Bella suspirou me deixando curioso já que sua mente estava fechada para mim, ainda não sabia o porquê, havia uma semana que ela fazia isso. Depois que ela havia adquirido o controle do seu dom, ela apenas a fechava quando estava escondendo algo.

-Amor- chamei-a- poderia parar de esconder seus pensamentos de mim? Isso está me deixando louco.

-Edie, - apenas ela conseguia usar esse apelido ridículo e não me irritar- isso é por um bom motivo, você logo saberá, então deixa de ser curioso.

Ouvimos um barulho de alguém se remexendo na cama indicando que Nessie estava quase acordando, suspirei sabendo que logo a minha princesinha estaria acordada e com muita disposição. Olhei para Bella e vi que ela se preparava para levantar, me deu um beijo casto e foi em direção ao closet, saiu de lá vestindo um vestido azul marinho na altura dos joelhos levemente rodado deixando-a ainda mais linda do que já era.

-Amor, eu já te disse que você fica linda de azul?- perguntei com uma cara inocente.

- Não, acho que só umas 48 vezes esse mês, - falou me dando um sorriso vindo em direção da cama onde eu ainda estava deitado- mas é sempre bom ouvir- falou beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Você fica linda de azul – falei sabendo que se ainda fosse humana estaria corada- e, aliás, bom dia.

- Bom dia, acho melhor o senhor ir levantando antes que Nessie esteja realmente acordada- falou em um tom mandão que se não fosse por nossa filha quase acordando faria com que eu a agarra-se e não deixasse ela sair tão cedo da nossa cama.

- Sim Srª Cullen!- falei já levantando e indo em direção a minha parte do closet não se antes dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Acabei vestindo uma bermuda escura e uma camisa branca de botões.

Quando estava saindo do closet, ouvi pequenos passos vindo em direção ao nosso quarto, minha princesinha havia acordado.

- Papai!- gritou ela logo ao entrar no quarto

-Bom dia, minha princesa!- disse pegando- a no colo e dando um longo abraço nela.

-Desse jeito vou ficar com ciúmes- Bella disse com um beicinho.

-Vem cá! Vem!- disse abrindo os braços, logo Bella também estava sendo abraçada e agradeci a Deus por ter me dado a benção de ter Bella e Nessie em minha vida.

-Acho que agora você já pode mostrar para o papai o que andamos fazendo nessa ultima semana que ele não podia saber- Bella disse e Nessie assentiu, saindo dos meus braços indo correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Logo ela estava de volta carregando uma pequena caixa prateada. Olhei com uma sobrancelha levantada não entendo nada daquilo; sentei na cama enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo no meu lado direito. Nessie parou na minha frente estendo a caixa para mim.

-Feliz dia dos papais!- disse me deixando sem reação diante daquilo me abraçando forte enquanto Bella olhava a cena como que, se fosse possível, estivesse chorando.

-Pelo seu primeiro dia dos pais, amor- Bella disse. Tanto ela quanto Nessie me olhavam esperando que eu falasse algo.

- Obrigado- disse e estaria chorando se fosse possível- obrigado por estarem na minha vida, minhas princesas- dei um pequeno selinho em Bella e um beijo nos cabelos de Nessie.

-Abra papai- exigiu minha garotinha, abri e me deparei com um pequeno caderno preto. Abri-o e me deparei com um pequeno texto de Bella.

'_Edward, meu amor, mesmo você tendo a melhor memória do mundo e mesmo sabendo que você nunca ira se esquecer de nada do que vivemos juntos, resolvi te dar esse diário para que você possa escrever quando quiser coisas importantes._

_Feliz dia dos pais (o primeiro de muitos)_

_Com amor, Bella Cullen'_

Virei a página e vi uma foto em que estava Nessie, Bella e eu, todos sorrindo sentados em frente a nossa casa quase 5 meses atrás. Na página seguinte, vi um desenho no qual Nessie e eu estávamos de mão dadas ao redor havia vários corações e estava escrito "para o melhor pai do mundo"

Abracei novamente minha garotinha- Obrigado, meu anjo- e olhando para Bella disse- e a você também amor- dando um beijo na sua testa.

Já sabia qual seria a primeira coisa que escreveria no meu diário, mas isso teria que esperar, pois Nessie já corria em direção à cozinha falando tanto em pensamentos quanto com sua voz que queria ovos mexidos. Sai levando Bella pelas mãos.

- Eu te amo- disse na porta do nosso quarto.

-Eu também te amo- respondeu Bella – para sempre!

-Para sempre!- respondi

No final daquele dia escrevi sobre o meu primeiro de muitos dia dos pais que teria.


End file.
